criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Breaching the Emberhold
| NextEp = | unaired = false | AirDate = 2015-04-16 19:00 PDT | Length = 2:57:00 | Starring = Orion Acaba - Tiberius Laura Bailey - Vex'ahlia Liam O'Brien - Vax'ildan Taliesin Jaffe - Percy Ashley Johnson - Pike Marisha Ray - Keyleth Sam Riegel - Scanlan Travis Willingham - Grog and Matthew Mercer as the Dungeon Master | SpecialGuests = |VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-6/}} "Breaching the Emberhold" is the sixth episode of the first season of Critical Role. 'Synopsis' The party continues to wind its way ever downward, far below Kraghammer. Covering more ground in the endless night of the Underdark, Vox Machina eventually reaches a massive cavern, spires of jagged obsidian stretching out for miles before them. The group quietly passes through the fields of stone, making their way toward the Duergar Fortress, Emberhold, looming in the dim light of the caverns many magma flows. With a little dash of gnomic daring do, the group is able to sneak in through a secret entrance, and at long last find the one they have traveled so far to find: Lady Kima of Vord. Announcements *Matthew Mercer introduces the show. *The Critical Role intro video and the character bio videos air.'' *The Critical Role intro video was created by Zac Eubank, with mixing and sound effects by Alex Niedt, and music by Jason Charles Miller. *The cast that were able to participate had a great time on International Tabletop Day, the previous Saturday (2015-04-11). Metr some wonderful fans including rusegofti , who made the t-shirt that many of them are wearing. *Marisha Ray announces the possibility of making this the first of many fan designed t-shirts made available for a limited run. *Liam O'Brien thanks Tim West for supplying jewels and dwarven coins from Fantasy Coin HQ * Matt announces the night's give-away. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Last we left off, the party had been travelling into the dwarven city of Kraghammer at the behest of the arcanist Allura Vysoren in search of a halfling paladin, a very revered folk hero, named Lady Kima of Vord. She had gone missing following a vision quest, somewhere beneath the city, supposedly for some great evil that was germinating there, festering and growing. After [Vox Machina] traversed through the dwarven city, they began to find their way down into the mithral mines of Greyspine beneath the dwarven town. After a few fateful encounters, the return of their gnome cleric, Grog having his proverbial brains temporarily blown out by an intellect devourer, the party then decided to make friends with a mind flayer, an illithid that had been cast out from its people seeking vengeance and possible return to its people. Upon making this alliance, they made an attack on the duergar warcamp that is threatening to rise up and attack Kraghammer from deep within the mountains themselves. The attack was successful, the general was interrogated, and some interesting information was gleaned from him before his brain was sucked out of his head by Clarota, the mind flayer friend. However this attack also announced to the local warcamp of their presence, and in the process of attempting to escape the druid was damaged and lost her eagle form and thus began a free fall of many party members. A haphazard attempt to use the magic carpet far over its weight limit led most of the party to crash land and nearly killed everyone. They managed to escape, walled themselves in, thanks to Keyleth's stone wall spell and after staying the evening in one of the deeper tunnels and barely avoiding a roving band of deurgar, managed to find yourselves in battle with two ogres carrying a strange mutated black pudding ooze contained in a glass container. The glass container shattered, of course, by an explosive arrow created by Percy and fired by Vex'ahlia at the very start of the battle. This led into a very rough battle because the strange mutating ooze kept splitting and splitting and splitting. Through some good team work, and crafty use of telekinesis and the nearby lava pool, they managed to survive the encounter. Making their way to the bottom of this tunnel, they found themselves looping back around to the large crevasse where the giant waterfall pools, where they had met Clarota, which allowed Vex'ahlia to retrieve her bear, Trinket." References Category:Chapter 1